Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a non-transitory storage medium storing instructions executable by the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an information device equipped with a touch panel on which icons arranged in a row can be scrolled in a direction in which an input object is slid in a lateral direction in a state in which the input object is located on one of the icons displayed on a display screen of the touch panel. In such an information device, if a rightmost icon or a leftmost icon of the icons arranged in a row is located on a right end portion or a left end portion of the display screen, the icon cannot be scrolled further in a right direction or a left direction.